Demonia's Life and War
by bleeding-demon
Summary: this story is about another char of mine. she was cursed to be a demon when she was younger. the only way to break it is for her to find happiness in life. She is helped by sonic the hedgehog and sora. they meet many video game and anime chars.words signs


Hi. I'm Demonia. If you can't tell by my name I'm a demon. It all started when I was younger...

"Mommy, when are we moving?" "Never, sweetie." "Never say never.". I was five years old. We had to take care of an old woman near by. I didn't like her at all. One day I snuck into her ome and found her making potion. My eyes widened. I stated running, but she appeared in front of me." What are you doing here?" "I-I-I..." " If you won"t tell me then a curse shall be set upon you. Two fangs, cold black hair, and blood red eyes. Make this girl demon for she shall kill not save.". After that day I went to bed and woke up with the things she said. Fangs, black hair, and blood red eyes. I was so sacred and upset, so I ran away. I ran fast._ Must be demonic powers._ I ran to New York City. I stayed there for the rest of my life, but never ventured out of the forest. I stayed hidden. That was until I heard voices. I jumed up to a near tree and listened. Nothing was heard. I jumped down and gathered my things. I moved into the city. I stopped in front of a sign that said _**New York City**_. I didn't read the population. I looked down at my feet. They had scars and were still bleeding. I sighed and kept moving. I had brought a hoodie with me. Black, of course. I did that so no one would notice me. That and my height."Hi.", I froze. I looked up carefuly. My breath heavy and slow. I hope they wouldn't notice my eyes."Hi. I'm Chris. Are you new here?". _It's a boy!_ I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. My lips wouldn't move. I ran off again. This time to a cliff. I was crying."Why do I have to be cursed with this form? I don"t deserve this! I mean what did I do to the old hag?". I covered my mouth. My eyes were still sheding tears. I wanted it to end, but it wouldn't. After that I tried over and over trying comitte suiside. Except I couldm't do it because every time I would just cry again and stop trying to kill myself.

**_(female) Do you what's worth fighting for, When it's not worth dying for, Does it take your breath away and feel your self sufacating, Does the pain way out the pride and you look fr a place to hide, Did someone break your heart inside, You're in ruins, One, 21 guns lay down your arms, Give up the fight, One, 21 guns throw up your arms into the sky, You and I  
(male) When your at the end of the road, And you've lost all sense of control, And your thoughts have taken their toll, When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul, Your faith walks on broken glass and the hang over doesn't pass, Nothing's ever bulit to last, Your in ruins, One, 21 guns, Lay down your arms, Give up the fight, One, 21 guns, Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I_**

I went to my old home. My parents were inside. I stared at it, then grabbed the match out of my pocket. I lit it and flames rose up high. I could hear my parents screams of pain._ I'm sorry._ I walked away leaving my memeories behind. After that inncodent I burned down more buildings. Most of them belonged to my family. Most of the buildings I burned down had people inside them. One after the other I had burned down over 100 houses and I wasn't even six yet. One day I was about to burn down the last house of my family, when something came out from behind the bushes."Ahhhh! Let me go!". This person had a tight grip. I struggled to gat free it was no use. The match flew out of my hand and to the house."Nooooo!". _It's another male._ I turned around and saw two hedgehogs. One black with red streaks on his head and at the end of his spikes. The other white with five spikes in the front and two in the back. I stared at them and they stared at me."Cough, cough.". I turned and saw a blue hedgehog."Are the one that's been causing this?". I stared a the black one for a moment or two and walked away.

_**(female) Did you try to live on your own, When you burnt down the house and home, Did you stand to close to the fire, Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone, When it's time to live and let die and you can't fet another try, Something inside this heart has died, Your in ruins**_

_**(both) One, 21 guns, Lay down your arms, Give up the fight, One, 21 guns, Throw up ypur arms into the sky, You and I, One, 21 guns, Lay down your arms, Give up the fight, One, 21 guns, Throw up your arms into the sky, One , 21 guns, Lay down your arms, Give up the fight, One, 21 guns, Throw up your arms into the sky, You and I**_

I barely remember those hedgehogs today, but I still remember what they look like. I moving for survival. Maybe burn down a few houses and find three certain hedgehogs...


End file.
